END
by RosaDragneel
Summary: El maestro Hades a liberado a E.N.D, los magos de Fairy Tail ya saben la respuesta de ¿Por que Igneel y ni siquiera ellos no pudo acabar con E.N.D? Nadie se espero que el fuera su enemigo, ni siquiera el mismo se lo creía...Posible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.1: "No puede ser verdad"**

**-¡Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Hades, antes que libere a E.N.D!- **Grito Erza

**-Aye-**

Nuestros magos se encuentran en las instalaciones de Tártaros. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia ya habían acabado con los demonios del libro de Zeref, el único que falta es Hades que esta apunto de liberar a E.N.D

**-Natsu ¿Te encuentras bien? No has hablado desde que acabaste con Tempestad-** Pregunto Lucy

**-…-**

**-¡Natsu!- **Grito Happy

**-Ah… ¿Qué pasa Happy?-**

**-Natsu ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto Lucy preocupada

**-Si-**

Todos sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta que Natsu se comportaba raro desde el momento que derroto al demonio Tempestad, pero en estos momento la prioridad es acabar con Hades antes de que libere a E.N.D. Casi ninguno del los magos de Fairy Tail les quedaba magia, en especial Lucy que hace no mucho invoco al Rey Espíritu, ni siquiera debería moverse

**-¡Chicos llegamos!-**

Los magos entraron en el salón donde se encontraba el único enemigo que seguía en pie, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Hades sentado en su silla y en su mano un libro, la única forma de invocar al maestro de Tártaros

**-Miren que tenemos aquí, magos de Fairy Tail-** Dijo Hades mientras aplaudía **-Nunca pensé que acabarían con todos los demonios, estoy sorprendido-**

**-Vas a pagar por lastimar a nuestros compañeros y haber destruido nuestro gremio- **Dijo Erza furiosa

**-Pero antes… ¿Qué les parece si les resuelvo una duda que tienen?-** Dijo Hades con una sonrisa tenebrosa **-Les responderé una pregunta que seguro que se preguntaran todos… ¿Por qué Igneel, Metallica y Grandine no pudieron acabar con E.N.D?-**

**-¿Cómo?-** Gajeel y Natsu quedaron sorprendidos al saber que 3 dragones no pudieron con E.N.D

**-Esos tres dragones, mas los discípulos de Metallica y Grandine no pudieron derrotar a E.N.D ni el tampoco pudo acabar con ellos…-** Dijo Hades confundiendo mas a los magos **-Ningún mando gano la pelea porque la unión de sus ataques causo un conjuro mágico que afecto a E.N.D y a los discípulos-**

**-¡Ya es suficiente de…-** Gray estaba a punto de atacar pero Natsu lo detuvo

**-Espera Gray- **Dijo seriamente Natsu

Todos se sorprendieron que Natsu lo llamara por su nombre ya que no importa en que circunstancia estén siempre se andan insultando

**-Parece que alguien está interesado…-** Dijo Hades

**-Solo quiero saber que paso-** Dijo fríamente, sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud

**-E.N.D y los discípulos se convirtieron en niños, cada uno olvido su vida pasada-**

**-Eso significa que E.N.D ¿No sabe que es un demonio? ¿En serio crees que vamos a creerte?-** Dijo Erza furiosa

Antes de que los magos pudieran atacar Hades señalo a Natsu, confundiendo a todos los presentes

_**-"Tengo un mal presentimientos"-**_ Pensó Natsu

**-Es verdad que no te acuerdas que eres un demonio creado por Zeref, ¿No, Natsu?-** Pregunto Hades

Todos dejaron de respirar, no se esperaban eso. Natsu retrocedió un paso y respiraba muy rápido

**-Yo…Yo, no-** Dijo Natsu un poco asustado _**-"¿Por qué tengo miedo? Yo sé que no es verdad, yo no soy E.N.D… ¡No lo soy!"-**_

**-¿Pero…Pero que dices?-** Dijo Erza todavía sorprendida **-Es imposible que Natsu sea E.N.D-**

**-¡Ya estoy arto de charla!-**

Gray creó una espada de hielo y se lanzó en dirección a Hades. Erza, Gajeel y Juvia también lo atacaron a Hades, mientras que Natsu estaba paralizado en el mismo sitio con la respiración agitada, Lucy y Happy se encontraban al lado de su compañero intentando en vano que reaccionara del shock en el que se encontraba

-**Natsu, reacciona-** Dijo Happy muy preocupado

-**Natsu**- Lucy se acerco a Natsu y lo abrazó con fuerza para que reaccionara **-Tú no eres un demonio, tu nunca lastimarías a nuestros amigos-**

Esas palabras hicieron que Natsu reaccionara. Hades al terminar de esquivar todos los ataques que lanzaron los magos con su mano abierta la puso enfrente de Natsu a varios centímetros de él, abrió el libro

**-Rey de los demonios, primer demonio creado por Zeref…Ordeno que tu alma salga de este libro y entre en tu verdadero cuerpo, destruye todo y mata a todas las personas a tu paso…Libero el sello creado por el Rey de las Llamas, el dragón de Fuego, Igneel Dragneel…Maestro te libero de tu sueño eterno-**

Natsu, Lucy y Happy no se dieron cuento de lo que hacía Hades. De la mano de Hades salió una luz blanca, fue muy rápido como si fuera una bala, esta luz atravesó la cabeza de Natsu. Todos se quedaron petrificados, veían con terror como Natsu caía de espalda al piso

**-¡NATSU!-** Gritaron todos corriendo hacia el nombrado

**-Natsu, despierta por favor**- Dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Gajeel llama a Wendy!-** Grito Erza desesperada

-**Ella no se encuentra en la ciudad, recuerda que fue a detener a Cara**- Dijo con la cabeza baja

**-Maldición**- Dijo Erza aun más desesperada

**-Cabeza de flama despierta, no te vayas a morir-** Dijo Gray asustado

**-Natsu, Natsu por favor-** Dijo Lucy que puso la cabeza del pelirosa entre sus piernas

**-Su corazón no…No está latiendo-** Dijo Juvia que puso su oído en el pecho del chico

**-Tu…-** Dijo Erza bastante enojada

**-¡No te lo perdonare!-** Gritaron Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Juvia

Los magos atacaron con sus mejores ataques a Hades, mientras que Lucy y Happy estaban al lado de su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente el cuarto se volvió oscuro, pasaron unos pocos segundos para que todos pudieran volver a ver de nuevo, pero había algo que no estaba bien Natsu no se encontraba en la habitación, es como si hubiera desaparecido

**-¡¿Qué hiciste con N…- **Grito Erza dirigiéndose a Hades pero al ver lo que sus ojos veían se quedo callada

Todos vieron una escena horrible, Natsu se encontraba parado como si nunca le hubieran "disparado" en la cabeza, además que en su cabeza salieron unos cuernos, en su espalda surgieron un par de alas rojas de dragón, sus uñas era un poco largas puntiagudas y negras, era un poco más alto de lo normal y se notaba perfectamente que sus músculos habían crecidos mucho, pero lo que más horrorizo a los magos era que Natsu se encontraba enfrente del cuerpo de Hades este no tenia cabeza, de las uñas de Natsu goteaba sangre. El pelirosa se volteo lentamente para mirar a sus compañeros, ellos notaron que los ojos del DS de Fuego eran de color escarlata, sus colmillos habían crecido más, en casi todo su cuerpo tenía como u tatuaje que parecían llamas rojas, su mejillas, sus dedos y otras parte de su cuerpo tenia escamas rojizas

**-¿Quién sigue?-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malévola, para después lamer la sangre que tenía en la mano

* * *

**¿Qué les aparecido el capitulo? ¿Bueno o Malo?...Espero que le haya gustado, esperen el próximo capítulo el sábado… ¿Estuvo bien la descripción de la apariencia de Natsu? Creo que no me quedo muy bien…Vamos hacer una votación, tengo 2 formas de desarrollar este fanfic:**

**1) La primera forma es que los magos de Fairy Tail buscan a Natsu y intentan que el vuelva hacer el de antes (No tendrá mas de 20 o 25 capitulo)**

**2) La segunda forma es que Natsu se lleva a Lucy a un lugar lejano, mientras los de Fairy Tail lo buscan (Este tendrá mucho Nalu y posiblemente tenga más de 25 capítulos)**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.2: "¿Quién soy en realidad?"**

**-¿Quién sigue?-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malévola, para después lamer la sangre que tenía en la mano

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Abrí los ojos preocupado, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi casa, todo eso fue un sueño ¿Por qué soñé eso?...Sin darle mucha importancia me levante de la cama, y me di cuenta que no había nadie en la casa, Happy se abra ido a Fairy Tail primero, me vestí como costumbre y salí de mi casa. Al llegar a la ciudad algunos ciudadanos me saludaron, cuando llegue al gremio me quede sin aliento por un buen tiempo. Esto no puede ser… ¡El gremio estaba hecho escombros! Escuche un grito detrás de mí y al voltearme vi como las casas estaban destruidas o quemadas. Corrí hacia lo que quedaba del gremio y comencé a alzar algunos escombros con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

-**Hagas lo que hagas no encontraras a nadie-**

Al mirar atrás todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba lo único que lo que estoy concentrado era en el espejo enfrente mío, mi reflejo era diferente en mi cabeza aparecieron unos cuernos, mis uñas son largas y negras, en algunas partes de mi cuerpo apareció como un tatuaje que parecían llamas y varias partes de mi piel se convirtieron en escamas

**-Esa es tu verdadera forma-**

Al voltearme lo primero que vi fue a…

**-¡Zeref!-** Dije enojado

**-Ya recuerdas todo- **Dijo Zeref serio

**-¡¿Qué quieres?!-** Grite furioso

**-Que recuerdes tu pasado-**

**-¿Pasad…-**

Sentí un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, este dolor era demasiado fuerte, demasiado no lo soportaba, caí de rodillas

**-Tú no eres Natsu, o mejor conocido como E.N.D, el demonio más fuerte que eh creado y el primero que cree, Igneel fue el que te borro la memoria- **Dijo Zeref

Mire al frente, Zeref no estaba y todo el cuarto ahora era blanco, no sabía si estaba en otra habitación o si era la misma, ahora lo único que me importaba era las sombras que aparecieron en las paredes iban bajando poco a poco, estaba rodeado por todas esas sombras. El dolo que sentí aumento más, hasta el punto de acostarme en el suelo. Fue muy rápido pero pude verlo lo escuche todo, un recuerdo paso por mi mente, yo no recordaba hacer eso pero sentía que si lo hice

"_**Todo estaba destruido las casa se quemaban las personas**_

_**Morían lentamente y yo estaba parado sin hacer nada**_

_**Veía como bebes, niños y adultos morían y a mi…**_

_**¿Me encantaba?**_

_**Una mujer pudo salir de la ciudad y yo, con mis manos la asesina**_

_**La estrangulé y luego con mis uñas largas y afiladas**_

_**Le arranque el brazo**_

_**Abrí mi boca y la acerque al brazo**_

_**Cerré la mandíbula con fuerza arrancando un pedazo de piel, para después**_

_**Comérmela"**_

Me asuste mucho al ver esas imagines en mi mente, yo jamás haría algo así yo no soy un monstro, ¡Yo no soy E.N.D!...Recordé las palabras que me dijo Hades y Zeref diciéndome que yo soy E.N.D y que no lo recordaba, eso es una estupidez ¿Verdad?

Me di la vuelta y quede boca arriba, miraba el techo que ahora eran negro igual que las pared, las sombras habían avanzado mucho ahora se encontraban a centímetros de mi y presentía que si esas sombras me tocaban nada bueno iba a pasar, quería alejarme pero no podía todo estaba lleno de sombras, no puede ser que esto acabe así. Me quite mi preciada bufanda, la levante en el aire y me quede mirando por mucho tiempo las sombras iban avanzando mas y mas. Me vino a la mente el día en el que igneel me dio esta bufanda y todos los días en los que pasamos juntos, luego el día en el que me uní al gremio, cuando otro recuerdo que no recordaba pasó por mi mente

"_**Estaba luchando contra mis enemigos, los enemigos de Zeref, mi creador**_

_**Igneel, Grandine, Metallica, Gajeel y Wendy**_

_**Cuando paso algo que no me espera**_

_**Nuestros rugidos se combinaron creando un hechizo poderoso**_

_**Gajeel Redfox; Discípulo de Metallica,**_

_**Wendy Marvell; Discípulo de Grandine**_

_**Y yo, E.N.D.**_

_**Nos transformamos en**_

_**NIÑOS"**_

Acerque mi brazo, donde tenía mi bufanda, a mis ojos ocultándolos. Solo tenía una pregunta que alguien, quien sea me diga con sinceridad…

**-Por favor, que alguien me diga ¿Quién soy en realidad?-** Dije a punto de llorar

Y justo en ese momento las sombras me cubrieron todo el cuerpo…Y en mi mente escuche la voz de una mujer, pero no lo pude escuchar bien

"_**TU elijes quien eres"**_

* * *

**Si ya sé que es MUY corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración y no tenía suficiente tiempo…Bueno que les ha parecido el capitulo ¿Bueno, Mas o menos o Malo? Díganme… ¡Estoy muy contenta! Esta serie tiene muchos seguidores, favorito y Reviews ¡Estoy muy ALEGRE!...Sobre la votación la 2 opción gana, presentía que iban a elegí esta…La diferencia de la 1 de la 2 es que; la primera opción la describiría como si en verdad pasaría en el manga…Pero igual todos quieren ver mucho Nalu, así que la ganadora es la segunda opción**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.3: "¡Aléjate!"**

**-Natsu- **Dijo Lucy en un susurro al ver como su amigo había matado a Hades y ahora a ellos

En ese momento los ojos de Natsu volvieron a tener su brilló y este callo de rodilla y con fuerza se agarro la cabeza

**-¿Qué me está pasando?-** Dijo Natsu mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimas

**-Natsu-** Happy se acerco a su amigo

Natsu vio como su amigo felino se acercaba pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron como plato y luego estos perdieron su brillo, de un movimiento rápido Natsu agarro a Happy por la cabeza y se levanto del suelo

**-Debes de saber muy rico**- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa psicópata

Natsu agarro una de los brazos de Happy y lo halo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo, Happy grito de sus ojos se acumularon lagrimas

**-¡Natsu!-** Gritaron todos sus compañeros preocupados

Los ojos de Natsu volvieron a tener su brillo y al ver lo que estaba haciendo dejo a Happy y se alejo de el

_**-"¿Qué fue esa sensación y por que intente arrancarle el brazo a Happy?"-**_ Pensó preocupado, algo no anda bien con el

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Esto no está bien… ¿Por qué pensé en comerme a Happy? ¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?! Intente matar a mi nakama, y entonces un recuerdo horrible, horroroso paso por mi mente

"_**Estaba en el suelo de una cueva**_

_**Y enfrente de mi había una persona**_

_**O lo que quedaba de ella**_

_**Sus órganos y sus extremidades**_

_**Se encontraban esparcidas alrededor mí**_

_**Y yo**_

_**Devoraba cada parte de su cuerpo"**_

**-Natsu-** Pregunto Erza acercándose

Yo la miraba, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de comer, mi mente estaba planeando como comerme si era primero su exterior o sus órganos…No podía ser había pensado en comerme a una de mis compañeras

**-¡Aléjate!-** Grite desesperado

Erza estaba sorprendida, todos lo estaban, no pude aguantar tenía mucha hambre mi estomago ardía, me acerque rápidamente a Erza y con mi mano le atravesé el estomago

**-¡Erza!-** Mis amigos se acercaron a ella y yo me aleje un poco

Happy se había levantado, parece que no le hice mucho daño, que lastima si lo estuviera me lo hubiera comido de una mordida. Acerque mi mano, llena de la sangre de Erza, a mi boca lamí un poco de sangre, tengo que admitir que sabe bien me pregunto cómo…

**-Tu sangre sabe bien-** Todos me miraban y vieron como lamia la sangre de su amiga **-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sabrán tus órganos?-**

* * *

**Sé muy bien que es demasiado corto, y se preguntaran por que los subo hoy, bueno mañana me voy de vacaciones a otro estado y estaré ahí de viernes a lunes, por eso los publico hoy…¿Les gusto el capitulo? Aunque es demasiado corto, intentare que el próximo sea más largo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Alguien me pregunto que cuando subo los capítulos, todos los sábado publico un nuevo capitulo, pero hoy fue una excepción ya que me voy por el fin de semana a otro estado**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.4: "¿Adiós?"**

**-Tu sangre sabe bien-** Los magos miraron a Natsu muy sorprendidos al ver que el estaba lamiendo la sangre de Erza -**Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sabrán tus órganos?-**

Natsu se acerco a Erza que lo miraba preocupado, pero de repente este callo de rodilla enfrente de sus compañeros

**-Erza, perdona-** Dijo Natsu llorando

Natsu se desmayo enfrente de sus compañeros, sus alas se adentraron poco a poco a su cuerpo, sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad pero aun así los cuernos de su cabeza y le extraño tatuaje de llamas en su cuerpo se quedaron en su lugar

* * *

En el lugar donde antes estaba el gremio Fairy Tail, estaban todos los magos reunidos alrededor de Natsu, todos lo miraban sorprendidos ya que el D.S. de Fuego tenía cuernos en la cabeza. Wendy se encontraba sentada al lado de Natsu mientras curaba las heridas y para saber ¿Por qué se había desmayado?

**-No entiendo-** Dijo Wendy preocupada

**-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-** Dijo el maestro

**-No entiendo porque se desmayo, sus heridas no son muy graves para llegar a ese extremo-**

**-E.N.D- **Susurro Mavis que se encontraba al lado de Makarov

**-Al fin puedes recordar- **Dijo una voz masculina detrás de los magos

Los magos de Fairy Tail al ver la persona detrás de ellos se encontraron con el hombre que menos querían ver en estas circunstancias

**-Zeref- **Dijo Mavis con el seño fruncido

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor todo era negro no había nada a mi alrededor, cuando intente mover mis manos y mis pies no pude, estaba encadenado, mis brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mis piernas separadas y extendidas, intente romper las cadenas pero aunque lo hacía con toda mi fuerza ni podía moverlas

**-¿Por qué no se rompen?-** Dijo furioso

**-Natsu-** Dijo una voz femenina

Escuche que alguien me llamaba mire al frente y no había nadie…A caso me estoy volviendo loco

**-Jajaja…No, no estás loco-**

**-¿Pero qué?- **Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso… ¿Leyó mi mente?

**-Bueno, algo así-**

**-¿Qui…Quien eres?-** Pregunte

**-¿Te olvidaste de mi?...No me sorprende Igneel te borro todos tus recuerdos y qué bueno que lo haya hecho, pudiste cumplir tu sueño-**

**-¿Igneel?-** Dije sorprendido

De repente sentí como me abrazaban por detrás y un peso en mi hombro, en ese momento las cadenas de mis manos y pies desparecieron

**-Te extrañe-** Dijo la persona que me estaba abrazando, era la misma voz que antes escuchaba **-Dentro de poco vas a recordar todo, pero por favor no me odies-** Sentí como mi hombro se humedecía, la mujer estaba llorando

**-¿Por qu…-**

Recuerdos, eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente recuerdos que ahora recordaba, el hechizo que mi padre me había hecho se había roto, ahora estaba recordando todos lo que paso en mi vida anterior y todo lo que hice…Sentía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, los recuerdos venían a mi mente muy rápido, me arrodille en el suelo, no soportaba el dolor y la mujer que me estaba abrazando también se arrodillo sin soltarme

* * *

**Fin POV Natsu**

* * *

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraban con rabia y algunos todavía sorprendidos a Zeref. Mavis miraba con odio al mago oscuro y su mirada era la misma hacia ella

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunto la primera

**-Tú sabes muy bien a que vengo-** Dijo Zeref mientras miraba a Natsu aun inconsciente en el suelo

-**Ni lo pienses, no te entregaremos a Natsu-** Dijo aun mas furiosa

**-El me pertenece**- Dijo con la mirada seria

**-No hables de él como si fuera un objeto-**

**-Yo lo cree…Yo le di la vida, así que si es un objeto puedo hacer lo se me plazca con él, hasta matarlo-**

Los magos lo miraron con odio, como se atrevía a hablar de su amigo como si su vida no importara

**-Ahora si me disculpan recogeré lo que es mío-** Dijo Zeref mientras caminaba en dirección a Natsu

Erza se interpuso en su camino con la armadura: "Armadura del Cielo"

**-¡Sobre nuestro cadáver!-** Dijo Erza, en compañía de los demás magos

**-Como ustedes quieran-** Dijo Zeref

Mientras la maga celestial, miraba con preocupación a Natsu, que estaba susurrando algo entre sueños

_**-"Natsu, por favor despierta"-**_ Pensó Lucy mientras se preparaba para atacar

* * *

Natsu aun se encontraba en el suelo, mientras la mujer de antes la abrazaba por detrás, de un momento a otro Natsu jalo el brazo de la chica con fuerza y la puso delante de él para después corresponderle el abrazo

**-Tonta…Jamás en la vida voy a odiarte-**

**-¿Recordaste?-** Pregunto la muchacha

-**Si… ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue lo mejor que me borraran la memoria?- **Dijo un poco molesto

**-Sabes que es verdad…Pudiste cumplir lo que siempre has querido…Vivir como un humano, tener amigos y a un padre de verdad-**

**-¡No me importa nada de eso!- **Grito Natsu **-Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado-**

**-Sabes que eso no es posible-** Dijo triste

**-Aunque sea así, por favor dímelo de nuevo- **Dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica

**-Natsu…Ese ahora no es mi deber-**

**-Por favor dímelo...Dime ¿Quién soy en realidad?-**

-**Otra persona sabe la respuesta, cuando sepas quien es pregúntaselo…Ella te hará mas feliz de lo que yo pude-**

**-Nadie sabe la respuesta a mi pregunta…Tu eres la única-**

**-Es hora de que te vayas, Natsu…Te extrañe mucho-** Dijo con tristeza la chica

* * *

Natsu abrió los ojos, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba y puedo ver que a su alrededor esparcidos por todo el piso estaban los magos de Fairy Tail inconscientes en el suelo, habían otros que estaban parados con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos enfrente de Zeref, los magos aun en pie son Erza, Gray y Lucy. Zeref dirigió su mirada a Natsu

-**Al fin despiertas, vámonos de una vez-** Dijo Zeref para después caminar en dirección contraria a los magos

Erza, en ese momento lazo una espada a Zeref, cuando estaba a punto de darle a Zeref Natsu agarro la espada justo a unos centímetros de su rostro, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

**-¿Quieres tener un poco de más cuidado?- **Dijo Natsu enojado

**-Para eso te tengo a ti ¿No?**- Dijo Zeref mientras seguía caminado

**-Natsu ¿Por qué protegiste a Zeref?-** Dijo Erza aun sorprendida

**-No me llames así, el único que puede llamarme de ese modo es Zeref, para ti soy E.N.D-** Dijo fríamente

Natsu tiro con fuerza la espada hacia Erza, esta la esquivo por un centímetro, la espada atravesó una roca enorme y luego quedo clavada en un árbol a unos cuanto metros de distancia

**-Adiós, Fairy Tail-** Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de los magos que aun estaban despiertos

De la espalda de Natsu surgieron sus alas de dragón, para luego volar fuera de la ciudad de Magnolia…Fairy Tail había perdido a un miembro muy importante para ellos, y ellos harían lo que hiciera falta para que Natsu vuelva hacer el de siempre...Pero ¿Como lograrían que el volviera?

* * *

**Hola Minna, ¿Como han estado? Yo súper regreso a mí la inspiración, quien diría que crearía este capítulo en tan solo 3 horas, normalmente me tardo 1 día…¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿De una escala de 1 a 10 cuanto le dan?...Otra cosa, gracias a un amigo que me insistió tanto en crearme esta cuenta, que al fin acepte y eso porque a cada rato me llamaba diciendo "¡Hazte una cuenta en twitter!" y si me la cree…En mi cuenta de Twitter hay una noticia sobre mi primer fanfic "Dragón Slayer" léanla creo que les va a encantar y síganme :)**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragon y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.5: "Jazmín"**

En una cueva en medio de un bosque se encuentra la guarida de Zeref junto a Natsu Dragneel. Al entrar a la cueva E.N.D se acostó en el piso mientras que Zeref se sienta en una roca

-**Que cansancio**- Dijo Natsu mientras que sus alas de dragón se adentraran en su cuerpo **-Es raro tener mis cuernos y alas después de tanto tiempo-**

**-Natsu, no hagas ningún escándalo por el momento, ese imbécil de Hades ha hecho un gran problema en la ciudad de Magnolia, seguro que todos el Consejo Mágico nos están investigando**- Dijo Zeref enojado

**-Como quieras, es casi imposible buscar información sobre mi-** Dijo Natsu **-Como sea, me voy a casa-**

Natsu se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero antes de poder irse Zeref susurro algo que Natsu pudo escuchar claramente, el se quedo parado en la entrada de la cueva, comenzó a sudar y a temblar

**-Sí, Maestro-** Dijo Natsu para luego salir corriendo de la cueva

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

_**50 años atrás; 7 de Julio**_

Me encuentro en un bosque y en medio de todos de todos estos árboles se encuentra mi cabaña donde vivo, salí de mi casa para buscar algo de comida, en resumen fui a cazar y en menos de 2 minutos encontré la presa perfecta. En un rio un poco lejos de mi casa hay una mujer de cabello largo de color castaño, se encontraba dándose un baño, su ropa estaba en la orilla, me estaba dando la espalda así que no sabía que estaba ahí. Me senté en la orilla mientras la veo con curiosidad

**-¿Qué hace una mujer tan lejos del pueblo?-** Dije con una sonrisa

Vi como su cuerpo se quedo quieto y comenzó a temblar

**-¿No sabe que por las noches los demonios salen a comer?- **Dije para luego lamer mis labios

**-Usted también debería ir a su casa-** Contrato la mujer, me reí por lo que dijo

**-Yo no soy humano-**

Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y a temblar mucho más, se dio la vuelta con los brazos ocultando su pecho, al verme sus ojos de color marrón se abrieron como plato y me miraron con miedo. Eleve mis alas para levantarme del suelo, me acerque a ella y como pensé retrocedió cada vez que intento acércame a ella. Cuando la chica salió del agua se dio la vuelta e intento salir corriendo pero choco con un árbol, aproveche ese momento y la acórrele

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** Pregunte mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo

Ella no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y intento empujarme, pero lo único que logro fue quemarse las manos, intento empujarme de nuevo pero sucedió lo mismo

**-Si fuera tu no haría eso, mi temperatura está al nivel de la lava, solo te quemaras si me tocas-** Le susurre en el oído, pero aun así no me hizo casa **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Jaz…Jazmin- **Dijo en un susurro

**-Entonces Jazmin…Tienes 2 opciones...La primera es que te como viva-** Dije mientras lamia su cuello, ella solo me empujo con más fuerza **-O me como a toda tu familia y te dejo con vida… ¿Cuál eliges?-** Dije con una sonrisa

**-La primera opción-** Dijo sin dudar

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso, todos los humanos que les hice esa pregunta eligen la segunda opción y después las demás personas las ejecutan por ser cómplice de un demonio de Zeref…Ese es un espectáculo que me encanta ver, pero esta mujer, no… No pienses y no sientas…No tengas compasión con ningún humano…Jamás volveré a sentir ese dolor, ¡Nunca más!

**-Como tú quieras-**

Abrí mi boca, me acerque a su hombro izquierdo y con fuerza, arranque un pedazo de su piel. La mujer grito, en ese momento logro escaparse y corrió a la dirección donde estaba su ropa, la recorrió y salió corriendo lejos del rio

_**Presente**_

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, fue el primer día en el que te conocí, el lugar en el que me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo y la fecha en el que te perdí, nunca me perdonare por hacerte eso…Y nunca perdonare a Igneel, por borrarme todos los recuerdos que yo tuve contigo

* * *

**Fin POV Natsu**

* * *

En la ciudad de Magnolia todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban construyendo el gremio

**-¡Maestro!-** Grito Erza, acompañada de Gray, Wendy y Happy

**-Erza, ¿Encontraste a Lucy?- **

**-¡Lucy no está en Magnolia!-** Grito desesperada

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

Todo el gremio escucho lo que dijo Erza y estaban completamente asombrados

**-¡¿Cómo que ella no está en Magnolia?!-** Grito el Maestro

**-Lucy nos dejo una nota en su casa- **Dijo Gray

**-¿Y que decía la nota?-**

**-"Voy a buscar a Natsu"-** Dijo Wendy preocupada

* * *

En una estación de trenes, una maga de Fairy Tail va saliendo del tren, Lucy Heartfilia miro a todos lados y fijo su vista en el bosque, miro en el papel que tiene en la mano y suspiro

**-Espero que Crux no se haya equivocado- **Dijo Lucy revisando el papel que tiene en la mano** -Natsu…-**

Lucy salió corriendo hacia el bosque, esperando que lo que le dijo Cruz, que Natsu se encontraba en ese bosque era cierto

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Holis… ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, sé muy bien que no publique durante mucho tiempo, tuve problemas con la computadora y no tuve internet durante todo este tiempo que no he publicada, también he tenido últimamente demasiados examen, no he tenido suficiente tiempo…Les diré que ya no publicare todos los sábados y domingos, va haber algunos días que no publicare, perdónenme... ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Tuve que eliminar varias opciones para capítulos, debido a que sería demasiado largo…Les advierto que este fanfic será MUY triste así que para las personas de corazones frágiles vayan preparándose**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Dentro de unos minutos publicare en mi pagina de Facebook (Encuentren el link de mi pagina en facebook) un adelanto de la segunda temporada de mi fanfic "Dragón Slayer", así que estén pendientes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡SPOILER MANGA!**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Cap.6: "Cabaña"**

_**Hace 35 años atrás; 10 de Noviembre**_

**-¡Natsu! Suelta eso- **Grito una chica de cabello color marrón, ojos del mismo color que el cabello, con un vestido largo de color blanco y rosa

**-Pero Jazmín, quiero leer tu nueva canción- **Dijo Natsu con un puchero y ojos de cachorrito triste

Estos dos se encontraban en una cocina, donde había un comedor para 2 personas un mueble donde se podían sentar 4 personas y 3 puertas que daban paso hacia las otras habitaciones

**-¡No!-** A la fuerza le quito el libro de las manos a Natsu **-Ni siquiera está terminada-**

**-Aunque sea cántame una parte, sí-** Suplico Natsu como un niño pidiendo un dulce

**-Ya te dije que…-**

Natsu antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la beso de golpe, Jazmín quedo anonada y en ese momento Natsu le quito el libro de las manos y con sus alas de dragón salió de la cabaña donde vivían y fue volando hacia el bosque

**-¿Eh?- **Dijo Jazmín aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo **-¡Natsu! ¡Ya estoy cansada que hagas eso todo el tiempo!-**

Jazmín salió corriendo en busca de ese chico, claro después de cerrar la casa con llave

_**Presente**_

**-¿Una cabaña?-**

Lucy había llega al centro del bosque y se encontró con una cabaña abandonada, la puerta se encontraba abierta y en medio estaba rota. Lucy entro a la casa y se encontró con… Demasiada sangre, la cocina, la mesa y otros muebles que se encontraban ahí tenias con manchas de sangre seca y algunos estaban destruidas.

**-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?-**

La maga estelar entro en una habitación, en ella había una cama matrimonial que las sabanas estaban desordenadas, al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y una camisa roja en el piso, en la pared hay un espejo roto, un armario que en él había pantalones, camisas y botas toda la ropa es de hombre y otra puerta que era la del baño. Lucy salió de la habitación e intento entrar a la siguiente pero esta tenia llave así que entro a la ultima habitación en ella había una cama para una persona con una mesa de noche al lado de ella, una peinadora, un armario que en el habían varios vestidos y otra puerta que al entrar en ella se encontró con el baño. Lucy se acerco a la mesa de noche y abrió una de las gavetas y se encontró con dos libros y un lápiz, Lucy leyó el titulo del primer libro y este decía "Canciones" y el otro decía "Diario", por curiosidad se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el primer libro

**-Canción numero 1: Run…-**

**-.-.-**

**Gokaedeura haneul bwa**

_(Mira al alto del cielo azul)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy se asusto al escuchar que alguien cantaba en la habitación, cuando ella se encontraba sola, se levanto de la cama agitada, leyó la canción que está escrita en el cuaderno y vio que era la misma

**-.-.-**

**Haruga jinago. Iteuli jinado**

_(Un día más pasa y otro comenzará)_

**Nae ane sigandeulen geu jari**

_(Pero mi corazón no cambiara)_

**Geoliwi saramdeul haengboghae boigo**

_(Y a la gente observar veo felicidad)_

**Galedeung buldichmani nal bichune**

_(Y me pregunto que por qué a mí no llega)_

**-.-.-**

De repente la habitación donde se encontraba Lucy comenzó a verse un poco borrosa, los libros que estaban afuera del cajón volvieron a él y se cerró por sí solo, el polvo y todo lo que estaba sucio en la habitación quedo limpio como si nada, la puerta del armario se abrió y una chica salió del baño mientras tara rareaba una canción

**-.-.-**

**Haneul nopi nara gagopa**

_(Quiero por el cielo azul volar)_

**Hanmali seacharam**

_(Como un ave al pasar)_

**Nae mamseugye mu jigaereul**

_(Voy a descubrir el arcoíris)_

**Ttara dalryeogalkkeoya**

_(Que hay dentro de mí)_

**-.-.-**

**-O…Oye mi nombre es Lucy soy maga de…-**

Lucy se acerco a esa chica y dé repente ella la atravesó, la mujer atravesó el cuerpo de Lucy como si nada. La peli dorada abrió los ojos asombrada, voltio la cabeza y vio como la chica se vestía con un vestido de color celeste

**-¿Qué…Que acaba de pasar?-** Dijo Lucy asustada

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

_**-Jazmín ¡Ven aquí, que tengo hambre!- **_se escucho una voz masculina fuera de la habitación

_**-Ya voy-**_ Contesto la mujer

Lucy vio como la mujer termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación, Lucy la siguió y al ver la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa se quedo en shock…Era Natsu, Tenia puesta una camisa verde a cuadros, unos jinés de color negro y unas botas del mismo color que su camisa, toda esa ropa la había visto en el armario del otro cuarto, en su cabeza tenia cuernos y en su cuello se veía el tatuaje rojo que parecían llamas

**-Acaso esto es…Un recuerdo- **Dijo Lucy en shock

**-.-.-**

**Nyeoni jinago. Nyeoni jinado**

_(Un año pasa y otro llegara)_

**Nyeo anye moseubdeuleun geu jari**

_(Pero mis sentimientos no cambian)_

**Byeoldeuli jamdeuneun saebyeoki doidorog**

_(Quise el tiempo engañar y un día nuevo crear)_

**Meomchwo jin sigansoge gadhyeongisseo**

_(Donde las estrellas sean solo mías)_

**-.-.-**

**Dugeun dugeun saranghagopa**

_(Mi corazón anhela el amor)_

**Yeppeun kkochdeulcheoreom**

_(Como una hermosa flor)_

**Su jubeun mam mudo molegye**

_(En secreto tengo que entregar)_

**Saraghalgeongya**

_(Mi__alma y voy amar)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy veía anonada a Natsu que se encontraba literalmente devorando la comida, mientras la chica lavaba los platos que utilizo para hacer la comida, cuando termino de lavar los platos agarro una cesta de picnic y se dirigió hacia la puerta

_**-Hey-**_ Natsu la detuvo agarrándole la mano, sus ojos cambiaron de color jades a rojos _**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-**_

_**-Vo…Voy a buscar fresas-**_ Dijo Jazmin asustada

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

_**-¿Para qué?-**_ Pregunto Natsu

_**-Para…Para hacer un pastel-**_ Explico Jazmín

_**-¡En serio!-**_ Dijo Natsu alegre, sus ojos volvieron hacer de color

_**-Si-**_ Dijo Jazmín

_**-Voy contigo-**_

Natsu arrastro literalmente a Jazmín afuera de la cabaña hacia el bosque

_**-Acaso eres bipolar**_- Susurro Jazmín

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

**Sesang na hon jala saengkang deulttaemyeon**

_(Si la soledad te llegara a invadir)_

**Haneureul hyanghae himkkeo oechyeon**

_(Mira al cielo ¡Que hermoso es vivir!)_

**Geottaga geottaga sseureo jindahaedo**

_(Si te caes tienes que levantarte)_

**Run run run deomchu ji anha**

_(Run, run, run ¡Sigue adelante!)_

**-.-.-**

Lucy siguió a Natsu y Jazmín todo el camino, al llegar al lugar donde Jazmín recorrería fresas estaba al lado de un rio. Natsu entro al agua para cazar algunos peces mientras que Jazmín buscaba fresas

**-Este es un recuerdo de esa chica, que como escuche se llama Jazmín pero… ¿Por qué Natsu nunca nos conto de ella?-** Dijo Lucy triste

**-.-.-**

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping high!**

_(Run, run salta más alto jumping high)_

**Neul eodubdeon sesangi balka jigo**

_(Al final del túnel una luz brilla)_

**Run, run dallyeobwa jumping**

_(Run, run salta más alto a tus sueños)_

**Ttwiyeobwa baradeon kkkumdeuli boikkeoya**

_(Si te esfuerzas mucho se harán realidad)_

**-.-.-**

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream dwidora boj in anha**

_(Para siempre, no vuelvas al pasado)_

**Mogu lalalala remember dream**

_(Así será lalalala recuérdalo)_

**Forever dream himeulnae run and run!**

_(Para siempre, no te rindas jamás)_

**-.-.-**

_**-Natsu ya he terminado, ¿nos podemos ir?-**_ Dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa

Y todo acabo, en un segundo Lucy se encontraba de nuevo sentada en el cuarto de antes, como lo consiguió, sentada en la cama y con el cuaderno en la mano

**-Termino-** Lucy cerro el libro y junto con el otro los puso en su lugar **-¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?-**

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Lucy al darse la vuelta se encontró con…

* * *

**Hola Minna, perdón por no publicar el sábado, tuve unos problemas y no pude publicar, pero pude hacer el capitulo mucho más largo ¿y les gusto? Espero que si…De ahora en adelante algunos capitos serán largos como este ya que escribiré canciones, si hay personas que no les guste que escriba canciones en ella perdonen pero es una trama muy importante en la historia, así que si quieren pueden saltarse las canciones…La canción es: **_**Run de Seeu**_**, es una vocaloid**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Solo podre publicar este capítulo por este fin de semana ya que en mi escuela nos están dando los Exámenes Finales, así que no se si podre publicar la próxima semana**


End file.
